Today, PTZ (Pan Tilt Zoom) cameras and dome cameras are very popular. The main reason for this is that the operator is able to remotely manoeuvre these cameras. For instance, if the operator discovers a suspect object he may direct the camera towards this object by using a steering motor system comprised in the camera. Further, in some cameras, it is also possible to zoom in or out in order to get a desired field of view.
In order to achieve a camera with a good control function, a high quality steering motor system is of great importance. Firstly, the number of steps is important, since a large number of steps makes a precise control of the camera possible. Secondly, it is important that the camera is designed and mounted correctly, since an incorrect mounting will deteriorate the control of the camera.
If a zooming function is available in the camera, it is further important that the lenses in the lens system of the camera are mounted and directed properly. Otherwise, a displacement error will arise when using the zooming function.
Hence, there is a need to deal with imperfections in camera direction operation.